The Love of a Dragon
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: One wish upon a star. One human girl in love with a dragon. One oblivious dragon-turned-human. And a bunch of townsfolk helping their relationship flourish. Frey/Ventuswill, side pairings Doug/Dylas and Lest/Vishnal.


The Love of a Dragon

**Mwahaha. The first crazy pairing for RF 4, and it hasn't even been out for a month. I strike fast, and I strike hard. Like a hammer. Or an axe.**

**Whatever... The point is, I ship so many yaoi and yuri pairings in this game it isn't even funny. I ship ALLL the bachelors with Lest, plus Doug/Dylas. And I ship ALLL the bachelorettes with Frey, PLUS Frey/Ventuswill.**

**There's more combos I've thought of, but they need to be considered further before I'll 'officially' support them.**

**Okay, the pairings for this little story are Frey/Ventuswill, with a side of Doug/Dylas and Vishnal/Lest. Enjoy, my little freaky and/or curious people.**

**Note: I haven't fully finished the game, yet. I just beat Aquaticus and I'm trying to conquer the Floating Empire. If I mess something up, please let me know. (Also, I just KNOW I'll have to beat a Ventuswill clone. It's obvious. I'm scared...)**

**I do not own Rune Factory 4.**

Frey sat, or stood, up on the observatory. She leaned on the railing, a blank look on her face as she stared out at basically nothing. Her fingers on her left hand drummed on the surface of the railing while her right hand supported her head.

Most of the town, especially Leon since she rarely spoke to him (he creeped her out), would have thought she was just bored. Or maybe that she was concerned about Arthur's latest harvest report. This was because they didn't know her well enough.

Her closest friends, minus Venti, all knew that she was thinking of her secret crush, the love she could never have.

She glanced up at the winter night sky. It was Christmas, the day when she should have been able to wish for the one thing she wanted most.

_I wish that Venti..._

That was as far as she could get before her mind would either stop or take a different direction. She would start thinking about crops, or about how her friends were doing with their wishes. She would think about anything at all except her wish.

She looked back down, closing her eyes as she allowed a single tear to drop to the ground below...

But instead of hitting the ground, it hit a certain Prince on the head... No, not Arthur.

Lest glanced up as he felt a drop on his head, wondering about rain. He saw the clear skies, and one look at Frey's crestfallen face at the top of the observatory was all the clue he needed to know that his younger sister had been crying. He quickly ran to meet her at the top, and when he reached her, he could see that he was even sadder than he had first thought.

Lest was one of the few in town who knew about Frey's little crush. Heck, he'd been the one to point it out to her.

"_Hey, Frey. Do you 'like' Venti?_" he'd asked one day. The shocked look on her face had been quite amusing, especially when he'd realized that she was like that because she hadn't thought of it before.

Now, though, her face was far from funny.

Frey glanced at her brother upon hearing him come closer, and quickly did her best to look happy. No matter how much she insisted that she wanted to keep her love a secret, anyone who knew would try and get her to confess if she started to cry.

"Frey, you can't keep your emotions bottled up" Lest told her. Frey shook her head, still with the fake grin.

"What do you mean? I-I'm fine! And besides, telling you, Vishnal, Arthur, Doug and Dylas about it ISN'T keeping my emotions bottled up!"

"That's not good enough, though" Lest insisted. Frey's grin faltered, but she still shook her head.

"I'm not going to tell her"

Lest stared at her for a moment. Vishnal would have pestered her. Arthur would have listed the pros and cons. Doug and Dylas would have called her a coward. But they didn't know her enough to know that none of that would work. They were flesh and blood, and Lest knew her to the point that he knew that Frey needed to figure out for herself that she needed to confess.

"Suit yourself, Frey. But it's almost midnight, so I'm going to bed"

Frey nodded and gave him a halfhearted 'goodnight' before turning back to look out at the night. Lest sighed in defeat, returned the greeting and left for the castle.

Frey looked down towards the castle, staring at the entrance to Venti's room, and sighed sadly. Deciding to try one last time, she looked up to the skies, and said to herself...

"I wish Venti and I could be together"


End file.
